This isn't the Underworld!
by Alytimae
Summary: Percy died at the end of the Titan War. Now, he and Luke wake up in Shibuya, confused and disorientated. With the Gods looking for them, Luke and Percy must compete in the Reaper's Game with some new friends while the Conductor and Composer are missing.
1. Day 1

New York ~Olympus

The Olympian Gods were all gathered in the Throne room on Olympus, furious. Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, was killed in the battle against Kronos. Despite the fact that Luke stabbed himself, Kronos managed to deliver a killing blow before his vessel died. The catch, neither of the boys was in the Underworld, DOA studio, or any other realm under Hades. Percy Jackson and Luka Castellan were missing.

"How can he not be in the Underworld?" Zeus roared, "That's impossible! All dead must travel to the Underworld?"

"I do not know brother. Neither Luke nor Percy has appeared in my realm but the condition their bodies are in proves that both are dead," Hades responded grimly. He was on Olympus because of the dire problem. At the moment, he was trying to comfort his brother, Poseidon, who was sobbing silently to himself. He was worried for his son. What happened to him?

"He's right father," Athena supported, "Apollo himself diagnosed Perseus. There's no way he's alive. We all saw Luke die." At this, Poseidon sobbed in agony. Hermes looked at him in sympathy, tears running down his face. They were both mourning over the loss of their sons, heroes until the end.

"Search for them. Don't stop for nothing. Perseus Jackson and Luke Castellan are to be found, clear?" Zeus commanded. Everyone nodded and exited the room to search for the missing heroes.

Shibuya ~Room of Reckoning

Neku Sakuraba stared at the Composer. Was he serious? He didn't just say what he thought he said, did he?

"Neku, dear, you look confused. Thought my Conductor would understand what I was asking. I guess I was wrong," Yoshiya Kiryu aka Joshua, the Composer of the Shibuya, teased as he fingered a silver curl in his hair.

Neku sighed, pulling his headphones over his orange hair. "I understand what you're asking. What I don't get is why? Why do you want to participate on the Game? Isn't it against the rules for both me and you?"

Joshua giggled as he looked at Neku with plotting eyes. "I thought it was obvious. The answer is the same as last time Neku, dear. I make the rules, dear. I can just as easily break them."

"Hate to burst your bubble, J, but you don't make the rules. The Higher Ups make the rules. Listen to Phones. You could lose your position if you play," Sanae Hanekoma, Producer and owner of the Wildkat Café, corrected. Josh pouted at the statement, folding his arms over his white, button up shirt.

"I think it would be a great idea. This way we could check up on Shibuya. Make sure she's perfectly healthy," Joshua stated. Sanae scratched the back of his head thoughtfully.

"Whatever floats your boat, J. I can't stop you. Just don't do anything stupid."

Josh smiled, "Thanks Sanae. So Neku, will you be my partner in the Game? I don't want to be paired up with some newbie."

Neku rolled his eyes before gazing at Joshua's violet ones. "Fine, Josh. Just don't get close to any of the players. I don't want to end up Erasing them."

"Glad you'll play, Neku, dear," Joshua responded slyly. They were going to have fun for a change. Not sit around the UG, busy preparing for the Reaper's Game and taking care of Shibuya.

"That reminds me. Sanae, would you be this week's Game Master?"

"Not at all, J. Don't expect me to be easy just because you and Phones are in the Game. It's nice to have a different job for a change," Sanae answered laughing.

"Let's get going Neku, dear."

"One second." Neku quickly texted someone on his cell phone. They were then, on their way to the UG.

Shibuya ~UG

"Ugh…" Perseus Jackson aka Percy groaned as he sat up. He was lying on the ground of a densely populated. The people walked by him without sparing him a glance. He seemed to be in the middle of an intersection. How could they not notice a person lying in the middle of the street? Percy ran a hand through his messy black hair before standing. He felt something heavy in his pocket. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out a cell phone and two pins. The cell phone was plain silver and displayed the current time and battery. The first pin was black with a white graffiti skull on it. The second was yellow with a blue pen: Riptide. Percy stared at them in confusion. One: Percy didn't have a cell phone because using one resulted in being attacked by monsters. Two: Riptide was now a pin, A PIN! Three: he had no clue where he was. And four: how the Hades did he get here?

Percy tried to remember what happened. He remembered Luke stabbing himself and Kronos stabbing him- Wait! If he was stabbed, why wasn't he bleeding? Where was the wound? What happened to me? His phone chose that moment to go off. Percy opened it to find a text message from an unknown sender and no return number.

_Travel to 104._

_You have 30 minute._

_Fail and Face Erasure_

_~The Reapers~_

Percy stared at the message be for exclaiming, "What the Hades!"

Just as Percy closed the phone, a burning sensation covered his palm. It was like someone branded his hand. Quickly placed the phone back in his pockets and looked at his hand. On his hand was a number. 30:59, no 30:58, 30:57, 30:56.

'Oh my Zeus,' Percy thought, "it's a timer!' Suddenly, a graffiti frog appeared in front of him. What Percy's mind comprehended was a lazer-thingy hit him in the arm. So Percy did what any logical person would do if being attacked, he ran like his life depended on it. He stopped when he found himself by a dog statue and caught his breath. As he was leaning against the foot of the said statue, Percy noticed a familiar blonde running toward him. The blonde had blue eyes and a scar running down the side of his face; it was Luke. Luke collapsed next to me, panting. The graffiti frog nearby looked confused but soon hopped off. I was so relieved. I found someone I knew and he was back to his old self.

"Luke? What happened?" I asked watching him. He looked up at me, exhaustion evident in his eyes.

"Percy? What are we doing here? I remember dying, but how can I be alive?"

"I don't know, Luke. I remember dying as well and waking up here." Luke eyes widened. He realized that he let Kronos kill Percy.

"Percy…I….I'm so sorry. I didn't" Luke was cut off by someone running by. The person had spiky orange hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue and yellow t-shirt with white shorts. He had a pair of headphones on top of his head. He was being chased by the graffiti frogs. Percy's eyes widened. The kid wasn't going to make it. He and Luke rose to their feet, about to help the kid when he yelled "Josh! Form a pact with me!"

A silver haired kid swirled around, violet eyes wide before shouting back, "Neku! Of course!" A blue light surrounded them. They both blinked in perfect sink. They light, then, faded. 'Neku' did what I least expected him to do. He pulled out a pin, red in color, and grasped it in his hand. The graffiti frogs were suddenly engulfed in flame, diminishing into static. 'Josh,' on the other hand, took out an orange cell phone and started pressing buttons. Nearby objects began to fly by and land on the remaining frogs.

When the last of the frogs were vaporized, Luke and Percy approached the two boys. Neku watched them, excitement in his eyes. Josh's calculating eyes reminded me of-that girl. I can't seem to remember her. I just remember her being there. A headache began to spread through my head, ending my train of thought. Josh was the first to speak.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here Neku, dear. And here I thought we wouldn't meet any other players on the first day." Percy knew one thing from that one sentence; Josh was a bratty jerk.

Neku sighed. "Can you at least pretend to be nice for one day? Or do you only know how to act like a spoiled brat and a cold jerk?"

Josh giggled darkly. "You should know by now Neku, dear. What do you think? I, for one, have no clue what you're talking about." This received a glare from Neku.

"You don't know how to give a straight answer do you?"

Luke decided to intervene. "Who are you? Where are we? How did you beat those things? What's going on?"

Josh answered first. "You're in Shibuya, Japan We beat the Noise with our pins. I am Yoshiya Kiryu. Call me Joshua."

"I'm Neku Sakuraba. Where might you be from, if I may ask?"

"Luke Castellan."

"Percy Jackson. We're from Long Island, New York."

Neku and Joshua shared a look, having a private conversation. Finally, Joshua shook his head and broke the contact. Neku frowned and asked, "Then what are you doing in Shibuya?"

"We don't know," Luke said hesitantly, "We woke up here after…" Luke trailed off.

"After dying?" Neku asked, an annoyed expression crossing his face.

I watched them cautiously before saying, "Yeah…. How'd you know?"

"That's how you and up in the UG and a Player," Joshua responded in a know-it-all tone.

"UG? Player?" Luke piped up. Joshua frowned before writing on a small slip of paper from his back pocket. He handed it to Luke. Peaking over his shoulder, I read the note. My dyslexia made it hard to read. Luke didn't seem to have better luck.

_Sanae Hanekoma_

_WildKat Café _

Neku obviously saw the note because he said, "He'll answer most of your questions. For now, make a pact and start for 104. We have ten minutes left."

"Luke, will you make a pact with me?" Percy asked, holding out a hand.

Luke grasped Percy's hand, nodding. They glowed a golden hue, both blinking in perfect synchronization before the glow faded. Neither felt any different. Both turned to Neku and Joshua commanding them to lead. Neku and Joshua turned on their heels and led them to the populated intersection.

"The Scramble's just as lively as I remember it," Neku murmured to himself.

"Scramble?" Percy asked.

"Uh… Yeah. This is what we call the scramble," Neku said hesitantly. They walked up to a guy with dark pants and a red hooded sweatshirt. The guy had this creepy aura about him that reminded me of Hades and Nico. He reeked of death.

"Objective complete," the guy said, monotonously, "Gate open."

We walked past the creepy guy and to the front of a giant store that reminded me of the skyscrapers back in New York. The TV screen had three numbers on it: 104.

"Welcome to 104, shopping hotspot," Neku announced.

"Is the mission over?" Percy asked, unsure if he could trust this place.

"The timer is gone isn't?" Joshua asked in an irritated tone. Luke and shared a look before looking at our hands. The time was gone.

"Good luck tomorrow. You'll need it," Neku said to them before turning on his heel and disappearing into the crowd, Josh following close behind.

~End of Day 1~


	2. Day 2

**Things I didn't mention before: Neku is the Conductor, takes place two years after the end of the Game. Shibuya was dying, causing Neku to accept the position of Conductor. Neku looks 15 still. Shiki, Beat, Rhyme, and Eri are 17 (14-16 in Rhyme's case). Thank you reviewers! You helped boost my confidence! Isa do nots own PJO ora TWEWY.**

~Day 2~ UG

When Percy woke up, he once again found himself in the middle of the Scramble. He noticed Luke stirring in his sleep next to him before lifting his head, bleary-eyed, and gazing at his surroundings. Luke moaned.

"We're still in this retched play! Why couldn't it have been a dream?"

Percy sighed in agreement before standing up and offering his hand to Luke. Luke took him hand and stood up. Percy grabbed the skull pin from his pocket and clutched it angrily. Why did they have to be stuck in this stupid game? His clutch on the pin strengthened. Suddenly, the roar of the crowd around him roared in his head. He caught a couple of them: _'Where is he? He was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago!' 'The Prince just updated his blog! What did he say this time?' 'What am I doing here again?'_

Percy promptly dropped the pin to clutch his screaming head. The voices stopped the instant it left his hand. Percy looked at the pin in awe and surprise; could the pins have abilities? That would explain how Neku fought the other day, with the red pin. What can the other pins do?

Luke finally noticed Percy's expression and asked, "What's up, Perce?"

"The pin. When I clutched it, my head was filled with voices. It's like I've been drowning out the crowd up until now." Percy bent down to pick up the pin, and clutched it in his hand again, allowing the Scramble's words reach him. He could understand most of it but none of it was useful, just ordinary, day-to-day thoughts. Percy heard Luke gasp next to him. He must be trying to use the pin.

Luke and Percy took out their cell phones awkwardly and flipped them open to reveal today's mission. To any other person, this would have looked absolutely normal, but to a demigod, it would be suicide or insane. The mission was a riddle. Percy sighed. Where was An-arg- that girl when you needed her?

_Where the cats are around_

_The Noise come about_

_In terror they must flee_

_Or static they must be_

_You have 180 minutes. _

_Fail and Face Erasure_

_~The Reapers~_

They winced as the timer was now branded into their hands. This was going to be fun. Little did they know they were being watched.

~Shibuya- Among the crowd~

Neku and Josh stood a few feet away in the crowd, watching the exchange. Next to them were two Reapers. One had spiked orange hair, yellow sunglasses, and a skeleton parker. He held a cherry lollipop in his thumb and forefinger. His Reaper wings tilted up behind him. Next to him was a pink haired girl with blue eyes. She wore a black shirt that showed he stomach and white shorts. Her Reaper wings were folded behind her. They observed the quartet with interest before the pinkette asked one simple question.

"What do you want us to do?"

"Yashiru, Kariya, I want you to watch them. Stand by until Day Four. Then you can test them, not erase, test," Joshua commanded looking thoughtful. Both Reapers nodded before leaving. Neku sighed and stared at the Composer who paid him no heed.

"What's up with you? I admit it's strange that they're from New York, but something's caught your attention. What do you think is going on, Josh?"

"I'm not sure right now, Neku, dear. My only guess is that Shibuya and New York are tied together. I'll have my Producer look into it?" Josh smirked but his curious gaze never left the New Yorkers.

Josh started laughing. Neku rolled his eyes at the childish Composer. "I have a feeling the Game is going to get interesting."

Neku gaze shifted from the Composer to his competition thinking, "_Good luck, Percy, Luke. Something tells me that you'll need it."_

Neku turned his attention back to the Composer of Shibuya. He was talking to Shibuya's Producer in a low, serious tone. Joshua looked absolutely terrifying. He didn't look like the normal, prissy, jerk he often pretended to be. If looks could kill, Joshua's would have killed someone by now. His violet eyes contained an uncontainable amount of fury. The grip on his cell phone was vice-like. He was biting his lip so hard he bled. He couldn't believe it. Someone had somehow connected New York City to Shibuya, and _he_, the current Composer, didn't even notice it. Joshua promptly hung up after their conversation. His façade was back but the fury and intrigue never left his eyes.

~Shibuya~ UG Quartet

"Do you know what we're supposed to do or where to go?"

"Not a clue." Suddenly, there was someone behind us, interrupting our conversation.

"It's referring to Cat Street. Defeat the Noise occupying Cat Street." We all turned around to see Neku and Joshua. Joshua was typing on his phone, ignoring us completely while Neku watched us, waiting for us to respond.

"What makes you think the mission refers to Cat Street, where ever that is," Luke asked, mumbling the last part under his breath.

Joshua smirked before smugly answering. "WildKat Café is on Cat Street. It's a play on words. Cat and WildKat refer to the cats. It's the only way the riddle makes sense. Plus, all your answers lie at WildKat Café. The guy who runs it knows about Players and the Game." Luke looked like he wanted to strangle Joshua. Percy caught Neku's eye. Neku nodded in return.

"Josh, let's get going. The clock's ticking. Let's go help out Mr. H." Neku began to walk away, Joshua following close behind. Percy sighed before following them, Luke glared at him.

"What? They seem to know where they're going. I haven't got a clue where everything is," was his response before chasing after them again. Luke sighed. Percy had a point. He followed Percy soon after, cautious of Neku and Joshua.

The group of Players wove through the crowds of people, streets of Shibuya, and fought Noise along the way. Percy and Luke kept a few feet away from Neku and Joshua who seemed to be arguing about something. Percy caught a few snippets but they were things like '_Why can't you be nice for a change, Josh?' _and _'Why can't you give me a straight answer?'_

Finally they reached Cat Street. Josh and Neku stopped in front of WildKat Café before taking out their skull pins. Both started scanning. Neku and Josh opened their eyes. Neku clutched six pins in his hand and Josh grabbed his cell phone. Suddenly, they were all surrounded by Noise. Percy clutched his Riptide pin, activating it as it turned into a sword. Luke had his familiar sword, Backbiter. Finally, the Noise dispersed into static, leaving Cat Street silent. The timer disappeared; they all had survived another day.

The quartet walked into WildKat Café lead by Neku and Joshua.

"Hey Mr. H. You have customers!" Neku shouted.

"Hello Sanae. It's good to see you again," Joshua called out.

A man with black hair and glasses turned around leisurely saying, "J, Phones! It's good to see you again! And what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" Neku laughed.

"Can't we come by for a coffee and to say 'Hello'?"

"And~ There are some new Players here that have lots of questions, hehe," Joshua added innocently. Sanae Hanekoma sighed before receiving everyone's order and serving them. Josh and Neku seemed to be having their own conversation at a nearby table. Luke eyed them warily. He didn't quite trust those two. They kept too many secrets. Something told him that they knew more than they led on about this whole thing. Luke sighed. All he wanted was answers. The duo sipped their warm drinks in silence, that is, before the café owner came up to them.

Pulling up a chair, Sanae Hanekoma sat down and said, "Hello. Welcome to the Reaper's Game. I'm Sanae Hanekoma, a Pisces, blood type A, born on March third, like the word 'windfall', and a big gambler," Mr. H scratched they back of his head. "I don't think I'm missing anything. So, who are you and what do you want to know about the Game?"

"I'm Perseus Jackson. Call me Percy."

"Luke Castellan."

"Okay then. Nice to meet you. What do you want to know?"

"What exactly is the Game?" Percy asked hesitantly.

"The Reaper's Game is a game that takes place all around the world. This is particular area is called Shibuya. The Games lasts seven days. Within those seven days, the Players must complete the missions in a timely manner, erased the Noise, collect points, and, most importantly, live. If you complete these tasks, your points are added up. The single Player with the most points wins."

"What exactly does the Player win?" Luke asked.

"The Player will receive a second chance at life, rejoining life in the RG, and whatever his or her entry fee was."

"Entry fee?" Percy and Luke asked simultaneously.

Mr. H nodded, expression grim. "Every player pays an entry fee upon entering the Game. They lose what is most important to them."

Luke and Percy shared a solemn look. The same thought was running through their heads: _'What did I lose?' _Mr. H brought them out of their thought when he asked, "Anything else?"

Luke, albeit shakily, asked, "Where are we?"

"You are in Shibuya, but you probably know that already. To be exact, you are in the UG or Underground. The UG acts as a Playing field for the Players and Reapers, in a sense. People, Noise, and Reapers in the UG cannot be seen by residents of the RG or Realground. The world you lived in was the RG."

Luke narrowed his eyes. "What does that make you? You can see us."

Mr. H blinked in surprise before laughing. "Hold it kid. I'm part of the RG. Any store with the Game's mark is accessible to Players. If someone walked in right now, they would be able to see you."

As luck would have it, four high school students walked in. The first two looked like siblings. They both had blond hair and blue eyes and wore black beanies and skull shirts. The older sibling was a boy with a skateboard under his arm. The younger had a bell necklace around her neck. They were followed closely by two girls. The first had pink hair under a hat and brown eyes. She wore only the 'in' clothes here. The girl next to her had short brown hair and glasses. She wore a long-sleeve shirt with a skirt and leggings. A black stuffed cat was stuffed under her arm.

The only boy in the group yelled out to Mr. H. "Hey! Long time no see!"

Mr. H sighed before calling back to the boy, "You don't need to shout, Beat. I'm right here. Can't you see that I actually have customers? Don't go scaring them away!"

It took a while for that all to sink in Beat's head. Luke and Percy noticed that Neku and Joshua had stopped their conversation to watch the exchange. The brunette and Mr. H shared a look, causing the girl to gasp slightly. The blonde girl came up to our table.

"Sorry about Beat. He doesn't exactly know the definition of 'quiet'." Everyone except Beat laughed.

"Bwaaa-aaaah!" was Beat's only response. As if noticing the other occupied table only now, the brunette turned toward Neku and Joshua, gasping. Her eyes widened in recognition. That's the last Percy or Luke remembered seeing before passing out.

~End of Day 2~

**Aaahhh! Don't kill me! Shiki, Eri, Beat, and Rhyme will be important! I promise!… Just not at the moment. Sorry it took so long to update. It's a hectic week. Finally! Most of the explaining is out of the way!**


	3. Day 3

**AAhhh! I haven't updated recently! Curse me and my busy schedule! I do not own PJO or TWEWY.**

~Olympus~

Apollo was walking through the busy streets of Olympus, stressed from the meeting. Apparently, no one, god, demigod, or mortal, knew the whereabouts of Luke Castellan and Percy Jackson. Two days before, both had died and not appeared in the Underworld. Apollo sighed. Searching was beginning to seem futile. He was sure that he wouldn't find either of the boys if he searched. Apollo was losing hope fast. It was then, when Apollo, the God of Music, Prophecies, Truth, the Sun, Medicine, and so on, heard it.

It was one of the most beautiful compositions he'd ever heard. The music flowed smoothly, from every crescendo to every decrescendo. The staccato and accents were in perfect harmony. Every instrument was perfectly tuned; even the occasional vocalists were in tune with both themselves and the instruments. What really caught Apollo's attention though was something he didn't hear in this modern age very often. The music had a soul, a story, and emotions. That one crucial piece was what made ordinary music a masterpiece.

Apollo followed the music, mindlessly, through Olympus and the streets of New York City, swaying to the music. He hummed in harmony with the song. He was almost in a trance. He didn't notice the people staring at him as he walked by. He didn't notice the cars honking at him as he walked through the streets. Apollo was in total bliss listening to the music. He turned into an abandoned alleyway, still swaying with the music. The God walked to the end of the alley, listening to the music. It seemed to be originating from the wall that stood in front of him. Slowly, Apollo reached out to touch the wall. He was shocked when his hand went right through it, taking him with it.

~Shibuya~

Neku couldn't stop thinking about what happened yesterday as he walked through Shibuya.

*Flashback*

_Neku and Joshua had been sitting at a table in WildKat Café, discussing Shibuya's music, New York, and the new, usual Players, when four old friends walked in. Neku knew them like the back of his hand. Beat and Rhyme were the first to walk in; they were closely followed by Shiki and Eri. It was nice to see the friends he made during his weeks in Shibuya's UG. At the time, Neku was an ordinary Player, not Shibuya soon pushed the need for a Conductor. Neku obliged willingly. Shibuya was one of Neku's many loves._

_He and Josh stopped their conversation to watch the exchange and determined one thing: Beat was still the slow, dumb, good-hearted friend he used to hang out with. They were all laughing at Beat en Shiki took notice to them. Her eyes went wide as she gasped. Neku grinned softly at his friend._

"_Hey Shiki, long time no see. I see you still carry the pig around with you."_

_Shiki's eyes narrowed. "Mr. Mew is not a pig, Neku! He's a cat! When are you going to get that through your head?"_

_Neku laughed before responding, "Nice to see you all again. How has it been?"_

_Rhyme smiled. "We've been fine, Neku. Why don't you stop by more often? We all miss you. Even Beat did, even though he won't admit it."_

"_Bwaaa-aaaaahhhhh! Did not! I knew Phones would be back eventually!"_

_Everyone all laughed at Beat, same as he was before. The Composer looked away slightly. Even though he was smiling, his eyes were filled with guilt, sadness, and a tiny bit of jealousy. Being the Composer was lonely, resulting in having little to no friends. If Josh desired anything the most, it would be friends. He was jealous of Neku and his friends. He was just too proud to say it. Neku recognized Joshua's expression._

"_What's wrong Joshua?" he asked concerned._

"_Whatever do you mean, Neku, dear?" Joshua asked, smirking._

"_Cut the crap, Joshua," Neku responded, irritation plaguing his voice._

_Joshua looked at everyone with a grim expression before answering. Mr. H began to carry the two unconscious Players to a guest room._

"_I'm sorry to drag you all into this all again, but the UG isn't doing too good. Those two you just met are from New York. That means," Joshua looked pointedly at Beat, "they are from America, not Tokyo or Japan. I get the feeling the UG is going to change soon and fast." Joshua paused, sighing. Everyone, with the exception of Eri, waited with worried expressions on their faces. Eri looked confused. She didn't have a clue as to what this was about._

"_I'm going to give you back all your pins if this is indeed the case. In cases of emergency, which will likely be soon, you have my permission to enter the UG and help out. In addition, I will be giving you Player pin to enable you entrance to the UG." Josh pulled out a handful of pins, three of which were similar to the average player pin. They were the same pattern, just in different colors. The graffiti skull was black on a silver background. The other pins were ones Beat, Shiki, and Rhyme used throughout their Game. However, there were only enough pins for three people. Joshua giggled._

"_Sorry about this Eri, but you have no business in the UG, seeing as you've never been there." And with a flick of Joshua's wrist, Eri collapsed to the floor asleep. She would, no doubt, not remember anything about the Game she heard today._

_Everyone in the Café nodded. They would help protect Shibuya. After that, everyone went back to their normal conversations. They were bent on catching up with Neku. The more the conversations went on, more envious Joshua became. Why couldn't he have friends like that?_

*Flashback ends*

Neku sighed. Whatever was happening to Shibuya was worrying the Composer. Josh must think badly of the situation if he went far enough to ask for help. Joshua's pride would never allow that on normal circumstances. He must be getting desperate. Neku was passing the street leading to the Udagawa Backstreets when he heard music. It wasn't coming from Shibuya or the Wild Boar shop nearby, but the music was clearly coming from Udagawa. Neku followed the music to one of CAT's many murals: the one of a Grim Reaper, the same mural where Neku was killed by his very own partner, Yoshiya 'Joshua' Kiryu.

The music wasn't the soft, flowing symphony he often heard in Shibuya, but rather, a loud, disorganized song. It sounded like there were fourteen instruments playing, none of which were in tune with another. It was sloppy. The percussion was fast and loud. Strings were smooth and flowing. Brass was staccato and blasting. If conducted right, the song would have been fantastic. Right now, it was a clashing mix called chaos.

Neku reached out to stroke the mural made by his role model. He was shocked when his hand went through the wall. He felt something grasp his hand. Quickly, he yanked his hand out of the mural, dragging whatever was holding on to him with it. A man fell out of the mural and into Neku arms, seeing as he was unconscious. The music in the background seemed to lose what sounded like a harp.

The man had tosseled blond hair and looked to be about eighteen years old. He wore a plain white t-shirt, an average pair of jeans, and a pair of flip flops. He was average height and seemed to have a weird feel to him. Neku could only describe the feel as… sunny. He seemed to have a tune to him. It sounded like a harp. It was like he was the instrument played in the song Neku was hearing. The man mumbled something under his breath, but Neku still heard it.

"What a beautiful song."

Setting the unconscious young man on the ground, Neku called Mr. H, who picked up on the first ring.

"_Hello. This is Sanae Hanekoma."_

"It's me Mr. H."

"_Phones? Well, I never expected you to call me. What is it?" _Mr. H chuckled at the other end of the line.

"I believe I found New York, if I am correct. I can hear its music. Seeing as someone just crossed through it, I'd say it is. Mind if I bring him over?"

"_Not at all. Where did ya find him, might I ask?"_

"One of your murals. The one where I first saw Josh and entered the Game. I'll be right over."

"_See ya then. Should I tell J?"_

"He'll find out sooner or later. If you don't tell, I will."

"_Fine. I think J's up. Bring our guest over and head for Scramble Crossing. The Player's will be awake soon. Boss will meet you there."_

"Okay Mr. H. Thanks. I'll be right over."

~Day 3~ UG

Percy woke up in the Scramble, just like every other day. Luke was up and scanning the crowd. Percy heaved himself up and skimmed through the people around them. He didn't see anyone he knew. He assumed that he and Luke were on their own. Percy sighed. He wished Neku and Joshua, begrudgingly, were there. They knew Shibuya as well as Percy knew New York City. Luke stopped scanning and noticed Percy was up.

"Hey, Perce."

"Hi Luke. I wonder if Neku and Joshua are going to help us today."

Luke's eyes flashed slightly with anger. "Percy, I don't think they can be trusted. I mean, it seems like they know much more than they let on. They seem to know every rule of the Game. We don't know a thing about them!"

"I understand perfectly, Luke," Percy stated, gazing lingering on Luke for a moment before returning to the crowd, "But, they know their way around Shibuya. We don't. I trust Joshua about as much as you do. I see you're point. I do, however, trust Neku a little bit. Honestly, I don't know how he puts up with Joshua. Joshua seems like an arrogant prick if you ask me."

Luke laughed at this. "No argument there. Just keep an eye on them. I do pity Neku a bit. I think I'd rather be Erased than be partnered with him." Percy chuckled quietly. An arrogant voice spoke up at just that moment.

"I'm glad you think so. Neku, dear, I don't torture you that much, do I?" Joshua stepped toward them, weaving through the crowd. By his side was Neku.

'Speak of the Devil,' Percy thought to himself. Luke had a gleam in his eyes that said the same thing.

Neku snorted. "You don't torture me. You annoy, irritate, and anger me to no end! You get used to Josh after a while. He isn't always an arrogant prissy jerk that can never give you a straight answer to any question. He's only like that most of the time."

Joshua giggled. "Hehe… I didn't think you thought that way of me Neku, dear," a mischievous gleam could be seen in his eye. Neku glared at him in response.

A chorus of loud beeps chimed in the group's pockets. Each took out his cell phone. They all winced visibly as the timer was burned into their hands. The mission had come.

_Come One! Come All!_

_Find out what's Gone!_

_Only in Sync_

_Can you find the Wronged!_

_You have 240 minutes. Failure will result in Erasure._

_~The Reapers~_

Percy sighed. "Anyone got any ideas?" Luke shook his head, watching the partners across from them. Neku looked thoughtful. Joshua smirked, chuckling to himself. Luke glared at him.

"What's so funny?" he asks menacingly.

"Whatever do you mean? What could be amusing at the moment? We are simply trying to solve the riddle, are we not?" Josh giggled smugly. Luke looked like he wanted to strangle Joshua right there and now.

Neku glared at his partner. "Cut the crap, Joshua. Why don't you enlighten us all since you seem to eluding the answer."

Joshua sighed, fingering a curl in his silver hair. "I don't know what you mean, my dear partner. As I said before, I am only trying to decipher the mission. Though, I do believe that 'Only in Sync' refers to the fighting in sync. Don't you agree, Neku, dear?"

Neku seemed to ponder over that. "I… guess you have a point Josh. Damn, why can't you just give us straight answers?"

"Trust your partner, dear. I believe that's the only important thing important." Neku cursed at his partner under his breath.

Percy and Luke looked positively confused. "What do you mean by 'fighting in sync'?" Percy asked.

"Check your pockets. Sometimes you'll find more pins," Neku responded. Percy stuck his hand in his pockets and pulled everything out. There were indeed more pins, two to be exact. One pin was light blue with a tear drop in a darker shade. The other was pure white, blank for lack of better words. Luke did the same. One of his pins was white with a gold and black flash in it. The other was bronze with silver wings (AN: I made them up). The same thought crossed both their minds: _'Where did these come from?'_

"The white one can be used when you fight in perfect synchronization with your partner. You'll know when that is, so don't worry about it," Neku explained, pulling out his own blank pin.

Joshua giggled. "Shall we get going?"

Again, Neku glared at his arrogant partner. "We don't even know where we're going!"

"Doesn't mean we can't wonder."

"Before you go, I have a question," Luke called out. "Why is it that you always are nearby? I haven't seen any other Players. How do we know you're not Reapers?"

It was quiet for a moment before Neku answered Luke coldly. "We just happen to be nearby, nothing else. It's not like we're asking you to trust us either. But I do assure you. There are other Players in Shibuya. All you need to do is look for them." With that, Neku turned on his heel and walked away. Joshua fidgeted with his cell phone before following Neku.

Percy and Luke were left by themselves in the unfamiliar streets of Shibuya. Luke glared in the direction where the duo once stood. Percy, on the other hand, was shocked beyond belief. Neku had never been that cold to neither he nor Luke. Where exactly did Neku and Joshua stand in this mess?

Percy sighed before scanning the crowd around them. Everyone seemed to be hyped up about something this 'CAT' person made.

'_I can't believe it! CAT just completed another one of his works!'_

'_I've got to go see CAT's new masterpiece!'_

'_CAT's amazing! I must go and see his new mural!' _Cat was an artist.

'_Weird. CAT's murals are usually in the Udagawa Backstreets. He wouldn't normally graffiti on the Miyashita Park Underpass. Wonder why he chose there.'_

A large announcer could be heard overhead: "Come One! Come All! CAT invites you all to see his newest mural! He titled it 'UG and RG'! The mural can be found in Miyashita Park Underpass!"

"Hey Luke, why don't we check out this mural," Percy suggested. The announcement and thoughts were a little too convenient.

Luke hesitated. "…Sure Perce. Might I ask why?"

"The 'Come One! Come All!' part was a little too similar to be coincidence."

Luke scratched his head thoughtfully for a minute. "I guess it makes sense. Do you know how to get there, by any chance?"

Percy stiffened before sighing. He complete forgot about that factor. Gods, did he wish Neku and Joshua were here to show them the way. "Maybe Mr. H will tell us if we go see him."

Luke sighed but nodded all the same before leading the way. They wove through the Shibu Department Store and into Cadoi City. They hit a wall before reaching Towa Records.

Walking up to a reaper in a red hooded sweatshirt, Percy asked "What do we need to do, Mr…er…Reaper?"

"Defeat the Pig Noise in the area."

Percy looked around; he didn't see any Noise nearby. He leaned over to Luke before whispering "Do you see any Noise?"

Luke glanced around. "No. How can we defeat the Noise if they're nonexistent?"

"Maybe we should try scanning. What is we can't see the noise but hear them!" Luke eyes widened before grabbing his Player pin.

Suddenly, there was a pink Noise that looked like a pig. Luke and Percy readied their pins and jumped into battle. The Noise only ran away from them. Percy slashed at from above with Riptide. Luke did the same with Backbiter. The Noise just kept running away. Percy pulled out the blue pin he got earlier and concentrated. The Noise started squealing as bubbles of water hit it. Luke charged at it, enveloped in a golden light. Percy soon realized that Luke was using his gold pin. The Noise had then dissipated into static from Luke's blow.

We both walked up to the Reaper when he said "Objective complete. Wall clear." The wall disappeared in a hexagon-patterned wave. Percy and Luke entered a narrow street with a place called Towa Records in it. The quickly bypassed the place and into an underpass. People swarmed around a wall.

"This must be Miyashita Park Underpass. I'm assuming they're viewing the mural," Luke stated, weaving through the crowd. Percy followed in suit.

When they made their way to the front of the mural, they instantly understood why CAT's work got so much attention. It was of Shibuya and was a scrambled messed, but it was still recognizable. The mural itself was split in half. The first half had people going about their everyday life. The other half was of faceless players fighting Noise of all shapes and sizes. There was something missing though. It looked as if someone scratched circles where the pins were supposed to be.

"Wow!" Luke whispered in awe, reaching out to touch it. That's when Percy noticed it; one of the Noise's, in the mural, eyes was glowing gold. Percy grabbed Luke hand and pulled him away. He instantly began scanning. All Percy could hear or think was static. That's when the Noise appeared.

It was a black and orange rhino with red and purple graffiti (the Dub Rhino). It was charging right for them. Percy barely grabbed his pins when he was knocked aside by the Noise. Luke was in the same predicament. They both slashed at the rhino at the same time, both swings ending in an 'X' shape. The rhino was surrounded by light as Luke activated his silver pin. The light seemed to be hurting it. When the light faded, Percy assaulted the Noise with watery bubbles. The rhino recovered quickly from Percy and Luke's attacks and charge at them. They both slashed at it in sync, creating the 'X' again.

The once blank pin glowed suddenly. When the glow faded, it wasn't a white pin anymore. It was a deep gold with two swords crossing in an 'X' shape: Backbiter and Riptide.

"Ready, Luke?"

"I should be asking you that."

The rhino froze as Percy and Luke assaulted it at such a speed, it rivaled Hermes. When they we done, the Noise had dissolved into static, leaving behind six pins (AN: Neku's original six pins). Percy picked them up and walked over to the mural. He placed them in their spots before turning to Luke, smiling. The timer was gone. They had completed the mission.

~Shibuya~ Among the Crowd

Koki Kariya and Uzuki Yashiro watched Percy and Luke's fight at the mural. Yashiro smiled before saying,

"I can't wait for tomorrow. It'll be so much fun!"

~Else ware~

"So you'll help me become the new Composer of your world, eh? You've got yourself a deal."

"Only if you help me overthrow the Olympian Gods. Let the Games begin."

Maniacal laughed reigned through the room, both men smiling crazily.

~End of Day 3~

**Two days. I can't believe it took me two days to write.**


	4. Day 4

**Sorry I haven't updated recently… my computer… broke, for lack of better words. No, I'm not lying! I will try to update as often as possible. I disclaim ownership of PJO or TWEWY. Enjoy~**

~New York~ Olympus

Today's the day everything went wrong. The mortals awoke to a dark stormy sky, but demigods woke to a dark, sunless horizon. Status on Olympus: Apollo, the God of the Sun, Truth, Medicine, Healing, Justice, etc, was missing. Artemis was distraught. Her twin brother was missing. Finding the God was now top priority. Percy and Luke would have to wait.

~Shibuya~ WildKat Café

There were few things in the world that had Sanae curious. The mysterious man was one of them. He appeared in Shibuya via mural, _his_ mural to be exact. Not only that, the blonde stranger also emitted a peculiar music. It was a marcato piece that sounded… sunny, for lack of better words. Strangely, it was played on an unknown instrument that sounded similar to a harp. Sanae Hanekoma sighed as his phone beeped, waiting for his mission. Let the Game begin.

~Shibuya~ UG

Percy awoke to Luke nudging him urgently. Groaning, Percy looked around to identify the problem. Percy's eyes widened as he realized it; they were surrounded by monochromatic Noise with red eyes (an: Taboo Noise). The partners lunged into action, vanquishing every Noise in their path. Still, this was too much for them to handle. There were far too many Noise for them to handle. Percy and Luke's exhaustion began to show. They couldn't take much more.

"Work for you?"

"What do you think?"

Everything was suddenly engulfed in a red and blue meteor shower. The monochrome ocean of Noise dissolved into static. Neku and Joshua appeared in front of the duo. While turning toward them, Neku pocketed the blank pin used for synchronizing. Luke and Percy gaped with a single thought running through their heads. _Their synchronization could do that much damage?_

"I see you had a run in with the Taboo Noise," Joshua smirked smugly. Luke was insulted. He had had enough of the Composer these last three days and was to punch him when Percy piped in, "Taboo?"

Neku answered Percy while glaring intensely at his partner. "Taboo Noise are black and grey versions of regular Noise and are, by far, more powerful. They were created by one of the more insane GMs."

"GM?" Luke asked, trying to control his rage.

Joshua, who was about to make some snide remark, was cut off by Neku, who had sensed his partner's antics. "GM, Game Master. The Game Master is the one who sends out all the missions and memes out every day. Every Game has a different GM."

"Who's this week's?" Both Percy and Luke asked in sync.

Neku shrugged. "Dunno. They haven't shown themselves."

In that moment, a chorus of loud beeping filled the atmosphere.

_Reach Dogenzaka_

_No time limit_

_Fail to complete and face Erasure_

_~The Reapers~_

"This is different," Luke remarked, staring at the screen of 'his' cell phone with disbelief. Neku and Percy nodded. Joshua, however, looked thoughtful. He couldn't help but wonder if this had something to do with Koki Kariya and Uzuki Yashiro.

"_Yashiro, Kariya, I want you to watch them. Stand by until Day Four. Then you can test them, not Erase, test."_

Something told the Composer that today would be interesting. Neku watched Joshua silently out of the corner of his eye. Something was going to happen; Neku could feel it. Percy and Luke were in for the adventure of a life time.

"So… uh," Percy avoided eye contact with the three while smiling sheepishly, "Where… exactly… is Dogenzaka?"

Neku smiled softly before turning on his heel and motioning for them to follow him. Percy and Luke were a step behind the Conductor, though a bit skeptical. Joshua kept a few feet away, glancing at the two Reapers following them. The pinkette and orange haired Reaper stared back at him while following the group. _"Oh yes,"_ Joshua thought, _"Today would definitely be interesting."_

~Shibuya~ UG with Reapers

Koki Kariya and Uzuki Yashiro followed the quartet from a distance. For being new to the Game, the foreigners were doing quite well. Uzuki half expected them to be Erased already. Both Reapers caught the eyes of the Composer in the Scramble; he seemed to be plotting. The Composer was a mystery to almost, if not, all Reapers. He never really showed his true, human form much less talk to any of them. He always texted important Reapers or had the Conductor do his bidding. Kariya was surprised he was allowed to see the Composer in person.

Today, they got to test the Players. Unfortunately though, they couldn't attack the partners directly until the last day. Sicking Noise on the quartet would have to do. Both Reapers were anxious and excited. Koki Kariya was intrigued and would observe the duo thoroughly, while chewing on his lollipop. To say Uzuki Yashiro was excited would be an understatement. She was always messing with Players.

The Reaper duo followed the quartet through the sea of people in the Scramble Crossing and past the 104 building, in which the Prince occupied, attracting most of the population's attention. Upon arrival in Dogenzaka, the duo smiled. Let the fun begin.

~Shibuya~ UG

Percy and Luke stopped a few feet behind Neku. As Neku turned to face them, Joshua strove right passed to stand by his partner. Joshua's thoughtful expression morphed into a smug one as he glanced at two Reapers that stood nearby. Neku glanced slightly at them before addressing Percy and Luke.

"Welcome to Dogenzaka. It's not much, but there's an awesome ramen shop here. Maybe we could pick some up." Percy smiled at the thought. Although he had never actually had ramen, he had heard some wonderful things about it. Luke looked indifferent, gazing at Joshua. His eyes narrowed. His instincts told Luke not to trust the Composer, and that said person knew something.

"Well, look here Uzuki. It looks like we stumbled upon some Players." Everyone turned to the intruding voice. An orange haired Reaper in a skeleton parker appeared next to the group with a lollipop in his hand. Next to him was a pink haired teen in a long, black shirt and a white corset. Both had Reaper wings on their backs.

"Why don't we have some fun, Kariya?"

Percy gripped his pins harshly before asking, "Who the Hades are you?" and moving into an attack position. Luke mirrored him. Neku and Joshua narrowed their eyes at the Reapers. What did they plan to do?

"Why do you need to know Players?" Uzuki asked.

Kariya sighed. "You might as well tell them, Pinky. They'd figure it out sooner or later." Percy raised an eyebrow at the duo. Luke had hints of an annoyed smile cross his face.

"Agh! Don't call me Pinky! Call me Uzuki or Yashiro!"

Kariya smiled smugly. "See, that wasn't so hard, Pinky. I'm Koki Kariya, Harrier Reaper. That-" He motioned towards the pinkette. "-Is Uzuki Yashiro, if you couldn't tell. Enough of that, though. Why don't we have some fun?" The Reaper's eyes gleamed maliciously from behind his sunglasses.

"Let's," the pinkette agreed. Both Reapers summoned a hoard of Noise, surrounding and separating the quartet.

Luke and Percy stood back to back, poised to fight. The Composer and his Conductor had disappeared into the ocean of Noise. The first row of Noise surrounding them charged, causing Luke and Percy to stab at them. Just as one dissolved into static, another took its place attacking. Mostly, they were attacked by frogs of all colors and wolves. There were seldom bears and annoying black tadpoles that clung to the partners like leeches. Their syncing pin charged up as they assaulted Noise after Noise.

"You ready, Luke?"

"I should be asking you that."

The surrounding Noise froze as the duo attacked the Noise with great speed. It still wasn't enough. As soon as the Noise were defeated, others took their place. Uzuki cackled in the distance, clearly enjoying Luke and Percy's struggle. Neku and Joshua could be heard fighting in the distance.

"Follow my lead!"

"Screw that!"

Object began landing on the Noise surrounding Neku and Joshua. As soon as their sync wore off, Neku was blasted toward Percy by a bright golden wolf (Alterna Wolf). As he got up, he glanced at Percy.

"When your syncing pin powers up, wait it bit. It has different levels of power," he hinted before sprinting through the Noise toward his partner. Percy did the same. Both he and Luke slashed at each Noise, destroying them with each skillful stroke. Luke attacked from above; Percy aimed low. Percy vaguely noted his pin had powered back up, but still heeded Neku's advice and waited. They continued the sequence for another fifteen minutes before their exhaustion began to grow. Fighting continuously had worn them out. Percy and Luke used pin after pin, each waiting for them to power back up. That's when Percy noticed it.

The blank pin had changed. It now was white with four peculiar objects on it. The first two were easily recognizable: Riptide and Backbiter. The third was a gold staff with two snakes wrapped around it: a Caduceus. The final was a sea green pitchfork: a Trident. Percy's eyes widened slightly, recognizing all the symbols.

"Let's get to it!"

"Only if you can keep up, Percy!"

The Noise once again froze as the demigods charged into battle. Percy's sword was now drenched in water, moving to attack anything nearby. Luke gained incredible stealth and speed. Though while the Noise were frozen, there was no need for stealth. In that moment, their swords changed into their fathers' symbols of power: the Caduceus and Trident. Both lashed out at every Noise within ten feet of the partners with water that moved at such a speed, it acted as a blade. The sync died down. Still, to no avail, they were surrounded once again. That's when Neku had had enough.

"Another world awaits," he cried.

"And you're going."

Suddenly, the world around them went dark. Earth could be seen as they stood on. The moon came crashing into it with a bang, destroying all the Noise on the premises. It was finally quiet. Uzuki gaped, eyes wide. Kariya gazed at them lazily before nudging his partner, pulling her out of her reverie.

"Agh! How? They shouldn't have stood a chance!" she howled in anger.

"Calm down Uzuki. It seems our work with them is gone. There are other Players to bother." With that, Kariya walked away in search of other players. Luke and Percy turned to gape at Joshua and Neku. Both were smirking.

"So, you want to get some ramen?" The two walked away, toward a nearby ramen shop. The demigods followed them from a distance. They did not want to get on Neku and Joshua's bad side, ever!

~End of Day 4~

~Half Blood Hill~ UG New York

Sho Minamoto strode through the barrier to Camp Half-Blood unnoticed. He smirked as he thought of his conversation he had that prior night. The mysterious man with gold eyes guaranteed him a spot as Composer if he helped defeat the 'Olympian Gods'. All they need was to get Noise in New York's RG and viola! They had control over their Game.

Sho watched the Campers day to day activities before slipping neon orange pins into each demigod's pockets. Each pin was orange with big, gold graffiti letters: CHB. They would allow the Campers to see and enter the UG when he deemed it fit. Sho smirked to himself. This was too easy. He was going to have so much fun.

~Camp Half-Blood~

Nico di Angelo was practicing his sword skills in the arena. It was his way of mourning over the loss of his friend, Percy Jackson. He paused when he saw a figure who obviously was not a demigod. The other campers didn't seem to notice the person.

He wore a black trench coat with a matching hat and gloves. A red bandana peaked out from below his hat. Wild brown hair rested on his shoulders. His tan skin completed his look. The man, oddly, emitted an aura of death, meaning he was dead. He pushed small button-like objects into the pockets of every person he passed. Strange, the dead can't usually touch anything.

The person passed Nico, depositing the object in his pocket. Fishing it out, Nico gazed at it. It was am orange pin with CHB printed in gold letters. The son of Hades narrowed his eyes before heading for the Big House. Something told him that something big was about to happen.

**Finally done. Sorry for the delay, it was partially my fault. I hope the next comes quicker. Clearing things up: Kariya is chewing a lollipop in this fanfic, not bean paste like it states in the manga. I'm sorry if the characters seem a little ooc. It's kind of hard to pin Joshua's personality on the dot. Next chapter: Apollo awakes. Kronos's plan.**


	5. Day 5

**Ok peoples! Imma Backs! Well, I had some, well thought out apology and comments before I started but as you can see, I forgot. I don't even remember what I was apologizing for. I'll apologize when I remember. I think it was 'Sorry, I haven't reviewed lately! I hope to review sooner next time". Keyword? Hope. Well I'm in a bad mood today aren't I? Sigh… OH well. Enjoy~**

**I do not own PJO or TWEWY. Fair warning, Mr. H is ooc in chapter. Don't worry, he's simply taunting.**

~Shibuya~ WildKat Café

Apollo groaned as the harsh morning light hit his closed eyes. He slid his hand down his face before sitting up, letting his eyes flutter open. Running a hand through tousled curls, the God looked around the unfamiliar room. It was fairly boring.

The walls, for the most part, were a light blue-grey. The furniture, which consisted of a queen bed, loveseat, dresser, mirror, and nightstand, was all white and silver. The curtains and bed canopy were a translucent grey. The only things that seemed out of place were the random spouts of graffiti coating the walls. Most of the art was music notes and clefs. There was one that said CAT and another of headphones. That was about it.

Then, there was this music. It was so sweet and flowing, Apollo felt like he would melt right then and there. The crescendos and decrescendos were like the gentle sea breeze. The staccatos added a playful hue to the sound. The sound tone was in perfect harmony. The melody was shadowed gently by the harmony and base. There was only one world that could describe this sound: beautiful.

Apollo sighed and tried to recall the latest events. He remembered following the music to the alleyway, nut everything after that was fuzzy. He recalled falling, but that was it. His memory wasn't being very helpful. The pristine white door creaked open as a man with spiky black hair stepped into the chamber. His skin was pain against his black vest and dress pants. His white shirt was pushed up his elbows. A watch adorned his wrist while sunglasses clung to his face. He held a white mug with a brown liquid. Apollo could smell the drink from the bed: Coffee.

The man scratched the back of his head. "It seems you've awaken. How are you feeling?"

Apollo narrowed his eyes slightly. "Fine, I guess. Who are you?"

The man laughed before answering. "My name is Sanae Hanekoma. I was born on March third and am a Pisces. My favorite word is 'windfall'. My blood type is A. I am a big gambler. As for my physical dimensions…"

"Are you suggesting something?" Apollo asked playfully, wagging his eyebrows. Sanae laughed.

"Nah. You're like everyone else. They say they don't need to know my dimensions. Anyway, mind introducing yourself."

Apollo bit his lip. "And why should I trust you?"

Mr. H's voice lowered to s serious tone. "Seeing as you know who I am and you are in _my_ home, I'd say I have a right to know."

"You didn't have to take care of me-"

"What was I supposed to do? I found you passed out in the streets! Last time I checked, Shibuya wasn't the safest place to be, especially in the backstreets where I found you."

Apollo's eyes widened in shock. "Sh-Sh-Shibuya? As in Tokyo, Japan?"

"Where else is there a Shibuya? May I have your name, please." It was a command rather than a question.

"A-A-Apollo." The God was in so much shock, he forgot to give the stranger his pseudonym, Fred. "Nut, I'm not from Japan. I wasn't-"

Sanae cut him off. "Are you from New York, Apollo?" Apollo nodded slowly.

"Do you know a Percy Jackson and a Luke Castellan?"

"Yes! Do you know where they are? They… They disappeared!" Apollo lied. Sanae grunted before walking to the door.

"If you need something, I'm downstairs working the Café. Oh! And just so you know, you've been out for twenty four hours, maybe more." With that Mr. Hanekoma left, leaving Apollo to his thoughts.

The God dug through his pockets for two things: a mirror and glass. He found a compact mirror and a clear, glass marble. They would have to do. He set the mirror on the ground in the light cast by the window. He the marble lined the marble up in the sunlight so it would hit the mirror. The light then bounced off the mirror and created a vague rainbow. Apollo then pulled out a drachma and concentrated.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering! Show me the Olympian Gods, six-hundredth floor of the Empire State Building!" A fuzzy picture of the Olympians appeared. Artemis noticed him first.

"Apollo!" He smiled.

"Hey, Arty," He then turned to Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. "Sorry I about my absence, but I bare good news. Apparently, the people here know Percy and Luke…"

~Shibuya~ UG

Joshua had just got off the phone with Sanae before turning to Neku, smirking. "It seems our guest is awake and knows little Perseus and Luke. It seems you've found the breach, Neku dear." He giggled.

"What now, Josh?" Or do you already have a plan?"

"What do you mean Neku dear?"

"Cut the crap, Josh. What's up?"

Joshua sighed dramatically. "Fine, if you must know. I think we may need whoever is New York's help. Plus, haven't you noticed, Partner? Minamoto has vanished. I believe he may cause us some trouble soon."

Neku looked thoughtful for a moment, before sighing. If things were getting this bad and steadily getting worse, they'd have to leave the Game and actually perform their jobs. Joshua would not like that. They needed to do something. Neku shifted his gave to the two unconscious boys who lay in the middle of Scramble Crossing.

"Are we going to see Mr. H today?"

Joshua looked at the blank screen of his cell phone. "That would be best. We should bring the other two with us. If they do indeed know each other, we could have a connection to New York and the help it holds."

~With Percy and Luke~

Percy groaned as he awoke, sitting up while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Luke did the same without voicing his displeasure. The two slowly stood, taking their time to study the crowd surrounding them. It had been four days already, and they had gone by fast. The silence continued until Luke spotted a familiar mop of white hair: Joshua. He seemed to be talking to himself while fidgeting on his cell phone. Then, Luke realized that he was talking to Neku. Luke wanted to face palm for his stupidity.

"I can see Neku and that prissy jerk." He growled. Percy jumped at the venom in Luke's voice before following his intense glare. Neku gaze snapped up, meeting theirs. He smiled and waved sheepishly before returning to the conversation he was having with his irritable partner.

The annual chorus of beeps pierced the tense air. The partners gazed at their phones.

_Take Out the Infestation_

_At the Cursed Statue_

_You have 300 minutes_

_Fail and Face Erasure_

_~The Reapers~_

"Alice! We've got another mission!" A voice cried out a little ways away from the Demigods. The duo snapped their heads toward the voice. Unable to get a clear view, Percy and Luke walked towards it. Three feet away, they found two people standing in the crowd.

The one on the left was a skin boy who looked to be about twelve years old. He had pale skin complimented by golden hair that curled into his face. His hazel eyes sparkled, emphasizing the broad smile that clung to his face. He wore a grey 777 shirt with white jeans, red sneakers, and a vibrant red hat (like Sho Minamoto's hat in red). He was jumping up and down excitedly, making a ruckus. He was the one they'd heard a minute ago.

The other was a girl who looked to be around seven years old. She had pale skin and freckles on her cheeks. Her large, teal eyes were framed by thick lashes and long, brown, braided hair. The twin braids rested on her shoulders. She wore a white knee-length dress, which was probably from Natural Puppy, and white ballet flats. She held a large, white teddy bear in her arms. She watched the older of the two dance around in circles, filled with excitement.

"How is today different from the other days?" the little girl asked in a cute innocent voice, cocking her head to the side.

"I just have a good thing about today!" Today, we're going to complete this mission!" the boy said, grasping one of her small hands. Luke coughed, grabbing the attention of the two Players. They quartet stared at each other for a while before the youngest smiled shyly, offering a timid wave.

Percy smiled back before bending down to her height. "My name is Percy. What's yours?" He asked offering her his hand.

The girl turned to her stuffed animal, looking it in its beady eyes before responding. "Teddy says you're a friend. My name is Alice Tsunakio, and this is Teddy." She motioned to her stuffed animal. Instead of taking Percy's outstretched hand, Alice surged forward, giving the unsuspecting demigod a hug. Percy stiffened in shock before relaxing and hugging back.

"I'm Kyo Musiozuki," the elder replied smiling at the duo.

"Luke Castellan." The son of Hermes offered his hand to Kyo, who shook it firmly. Alice let go of Percy and bounded into Luke's arms, glomping him in the process. Luke easily caught her and held her close. He couldn't help but think of Annabeth when they first met.

"Teddy likes you Mr. Luke," She said out of the blue, pushing her polar bear into Luke's face. Luke stared at it for a moment.

"I'm sure... Teddy does," he answers, smiling at Alice. Percy could see the light in his eyes as he interacted with her.

Percy looked at Neku and Joshua only to find them watching the exchange intently. Even though Percy was at least ten feet away, he could sense Joshua's scheming. He shivered and turned his back to them. Something was wrong with this picture. Why were Neku and Joshua so… intrigued? What were they hiding? What was going on? He looked back their way only to find them go. It was like they vanished or shadow travelled. Whatever they did, it wasn't natural.

"So…." Kyo started, "What's this gibberish about the 'Cursed Statue?'"

Luke shrugged. "I dunno. I'm not from Shibuya. Neither is he." He motioned to Percy. Alice squirmed in Luke's hold, wanting to be let down. He complied.

"Neither am I," Kyo commented, "I'm from Kyoto. I was visiting when I got hit by a train."

"How did you manage that?" Percy asked raising an eyebrow. Luke's eye twitched.

"Wwweeellll, I wasn't paying attention when I decided to nap on the train tracks." Kyo scratched the back of his head while laughing nervously. Both demigods' eyes twitched at his sheer stupidity. He was dumber than Percy! Percy even admitted it!

Alice decided to speak up. "There are two cursed statues in Shibuya: the statue of Hachiko and Moyai Statue. Both are nearby. We just have to identify which one is cursed." She smiled sweetly. The three boys couldn't help but smile back at the sweet, angelic face of Alice.

Luke bent down so he was her height. "Which one's closest?"

"Hachiko," She smiled, closing her eyes and cocking her head the side. She then turned on her heal and skipped through the scramble. She led them to a crowded commons not too far from the Scramble. Alice pointed to the dog statue in the center.

~With the Reapers, God, etc~

"That's Hachiko. Supposedly, if you make a wish and rub him, it'll come true." The quartet gazed at the dog statue with interest. It didn't look cursed but never judge a book by its cover. They failed to see the group not far from them. Joshua, Neku, Mr. H, and Apollo stood at least five feet away from the group. Joshua watched the foreigners interact with the other Players. Beat and Rhyme could be seen nearby playing Reaper Creeper to pass the time. Kariya decided to answer all the questions as an excuse to ignore his ranting partner, Uzuki. Neku had his headphones on and was desperately trying to ignore the talkative God.

"I guess I should make my appearance today, huh Boss," Mr. H sighed.

"Only if you wish to be traditional. Though, you'd lose some customers for a while." The Producer sighed, running a hand through his black hair.

"Let's get this started."

Apollo looked confused. "Get what started?"

Everyone in hearing range chuckled. "Oh, you'll see." Uzuki and Kariya grinned. The Composer and Conductor wandered the crowd, not wanting to be found near the GM and break delicate bonds.

"Shiki." Said girl materialized as the GM called to her. "Keep an eye on our guest." With that, Mr. H walked off, the Reapers following his example with excitement.

~With the Quartet~

The group was about to move on to Moyai to compare when it happened. The group was surrounded by Noise of all flavors. There were shark, wolf, penguin, and multiple colored frog Noise everywhere. The size was too overwhelming to even think about. The color drained from Kyo's face as the numbers continued to grow.

"Teddy says this isn't good." That was the last word exchanged with them before they assumed their battle positions. There was a familiar duo backing toward the quartet watching the Noise that hadn't attacked yet. A monochrome man strode through the sea of Noise: Sanae Hanekoma.

"Mr. H?" Percy asked, genuinely confused.

He chuckled. "Hello Perce, Luke."

"What are you doing here?" Luke snapped.

"Do you known this man?" Kyo asked skeptically, eyeing the Producer wearily.

"Teddy says not to trust this man." Joshua and Neku raised an eyebrow but remained silent. Mr. H snapped his fingers, causing more Noise to appear.

Neku gazed at the man with false horror and betrayal. "Mr. H, Why?"

"Sanae," was all Josh could muster with a sad look on his face.

Mr. H shook his head. "Sorry Phones, J. You, of all people, know the rules of the Game."

Luke's eyes narrowed. "Does that mean…"

Alice was the one that confirmed it. "You're the Game Master, GM," She stated grimly.

He laughs. "Smart kid. Who are you, may I ask, are you?"

"…Alice Tsunakio. I've played the Game five times already."

"Ah. So you're her. The little girl's whose entry fee was her own sister. You that means her life is depending on your success little girl, right? If you're erased, so is your precious sister, Miyuki." At first, Alice looked angry, but after Mr. H finished, she looked positively scared and like she wanted to bawl he eyes out.

"Leave her alone!" Kyo shouted.

"And you, the one who paid with his girlfriend. Can you believe it? You dragged your love into this. How can you ever be forgiven?" Kyo shook with anger and despair. He was trying to control himself. Mr. H then turned on Luke.

"Ah Luke. Would you like to know what you lost?" he smirks. "You lost the ability to trust and forgive yourself. You will forever dwell on your mistakes." Luke's eyes widened in pain before narrowing in anger and sorrow. He was quaking, like Kyo, with rage.

"Percy, your price was your memories of the one you loved. How could you forget your own girlfriend?" Percy looked down in realization and surrender. He had forgotten his girlfriend. He could remember some things like her know-it-all attitude and how she always called him 'Seaweed Brain.' Other that, nothing else was known.

Sanae sighed, holding a sad, regretful look in his dark eyes. "Suppose I should not prolong the inevitable. Reapers, have fun." With that, he left. The Noise roared as every Reaper smiled maliciously. The Players were in for a challenge. Then, the Noise charged.

Percy began using Riptide; Luke slashed with Backbiter. Kyo fought with a white pin with a swirl on it. It was confusing and paralyzing the Noise around them. Alice would then attack them with a light blue pin with seven white orbs. This pin caused a flurry of seven white lights to attack the enemies. By motioning her hands, the lights would attack in different patterns. She made pluses and swirls, sometimes even stars. Neku was attacking with lightning and fire pins. Every once in a while, he would spin and jab rapidly at his enemies. Joshua was pressing buttons on his phone, causing random objects to land on the Noise, occasionally hovering in the air.

The Noise just kept multiplying. With every destroyed Noise two more took its place. The group began to grow exhausted. Joshua and Neku were syncing on all levels, in hopes of getting them to dissipate. Percy and Luke synced on their highest level whenever possible, trying to reach their final fusion. Alice and Kyo, not knowing how to synchronize or owning the required pin, fought with their pins, healing each other when needed. Sweat drenched Kyo and the demigods' brows. They couldn't take much more.

"Another World Awaits…"

"And You're Going."

Neku and Joshua used their highest fusion once again. The moon crashed into the Earth, taking out a quarter of the Noise. It didn't help much, but they were that much closer to winning. Percy a Luke slashed together in sync, like always, trying to reach their final sync. They charged and shot bubbles at the enemies. After what seemed like hours of fighting, it worked. The pin changed once again. It was gold with fourteen colored lights in a swirl. Percy activated it in desperation.

"We call upon the Gods!" Was Percy's cry.

"We ask for your strength!" Luke hollered.

The group was suddenly surrounded by fourteen glowing lights, one for each God. Zeus's sky blue orb struck with lightning, Poseidon's sea green light caused a massive tsunami, drowning the Noise. Hades's black light caused shadows to impale the nearby Noise. Hera's peacock blue caused a protective shield to encircle them. Aphrodite's pink stunned all nearby Noise. Hestia's orange and Hephaestus's bronze light sent fire balls at the oncoming attackers. Hermes white and Ares red charge the oncoming enemies, Hermes at great speed and Ares with incredible strength. Dionysis's violet orb caused the enemies to go mad and attack each other. Demeter's emerald light trapped the Noise in plants on all forms and crushed them in their strong hold. Athena's grey light kept things orderly, organizing the other lights and helping out where ever needed. Artemis and Apollo's silver and gold lights fired a volley of arrows at every Noise in sight. When the sync faded, all the Noise faded into static, and the demigods dropped to their knees in exhaustion.

Alice rushed over to Luke, to access the damage. Kyo sat next Percy laughing. "That was interesting. Let's do it again!"

Everyone laughed nervously. Neku and Joshua watched silently. Neku spotted a bat Noise behind Luke. "Luke! Look out behind you!"

Just as the son of Hermes turned around, the Noise charged. Luke closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come; it never came. Luke opened his eyes to see a skateboarder and a petite blonde girl standing there. Percy's eyes widened in realization as he recognized the duo: Beat and Rhyme from the WildKat Café.

"Yo! I never remember the Noise being that bad!" Beat cried, holding his arm.

His sister responded with, "It might be different with Mr. Hanekoma running the Game. Plus Beat, the Composer said something was up with the UG."

Neku smiled and waved at his friend before glancing at his best friend, Shiki Misaki, beckoning her over. She obliged, dragging Apollo behind her. "Beat, Rhyme, how are you guys?"

"Great to see ya, Phones!"

"Fine. How about you, Neku?" Rhyme smiled sweetly.

He smiled. "Fine Rhyme."

Joshua cleared his throat. "I think some introductions are in order."

Kyo smiled widely. "Hiya!" he said, jumping up and down, "I'm Kyo Musiozuki! Kya! I've never seen someone with hair as adorable as yours!" He reached out to touch the Composer's hair only to have his hand swatted away. Joshua sweat-dropped as his partner snickered.

"I'm Neku Sakuraba. Prissy here," he shrugged at Josh, "Is Yoshiya Kiryu. Call him Joshua. Pleasure to meet you." His voice was stoic, but his eyes sparkled with amusement. His partner glared at him.

"I'm Alice Tsunakio, and this is Teddy." She bit her lip nervously and refused approach either of them.

"I'm Beat!"

"I'm his sister, Rhyme."

A voice sounded behind Rhyme. "I'm Shiki Misaki." A brunette with glasses and a stuffed cat in her arms appeared.

Apollo stepped forward nervously. "I'm Apollo. Is that you, Percy, Luke?" He asked nervously.

The duo smiled with relief. "Yep!"

Apollo mirrored their expressions, tears unconsciously running down his godly face. Alice walked up to him and tugged his shirt, getting his attention. He looked down at her before she hugged him, hoping to comfort him. He hugged her back awkwardly due to their height difference. When she let go, she pranced over to Shiki.

"We'll be back soon, Apollo. I swear on the River Styx that'll we'll come back home," Percy promised softly. Apollo nodded. They looked over at the two girls whose stuffed animals were interacting in their arms. Both girls' faces held sweet smiles. Every smiled at the adorable picture they created. Alice turned to give Rhyme and Beat a small hug before glomping Luke in a hug. He smiled softly, looking down at Alice who started nodding off in his arms.

Kyo smiled, looking like at her brother despite their difference in appearance. "She likes you, Luke." Luke smiled softly and nodded before gazing at her peaceful face.

~End of Day 5~

~Shibuya~ UG Station Underpass

Kronos had done it. He had found his way to Shibuya, creating a portal for his army to travel through. In a matter of days, he would rage the monsters in what Sho called the 'UG'. Everything would soon be his.

**~FINISH!~**


	6. Day 6

**Tada ima! Sorry again about updating! There will be ONE sequel to this. Then I will end this production! I do enjoy writing it. My outline originally was to make a trilogy but now I'm making it only two stories. I've been busy as of late, but also have had major writers block. Inspiration came! And now im back! Enjoy this one while it lasts! It's rather short but it'll get the point through. I disclaim ownership of TWEWY and PJO!~**

~New York~ Olympus

Apollo strode through the streets of his home with purpose. Not only was he back bearing good news, but he also had a warning. While approaching the throne room, the god couldn't help but think of his conversation with the Composer.

_*Flashback*_

_Percy, Luke, Alice, and Kyo suddenly collapsed, unconscious. Apollo was about to examine them to ensure their safety when Rhyme stopped him._

"_At the end of every day in the Game, Players fall asleep in order for the Reapers to set up for the upcoming day. It's the reason Players never wake up where they were last."_

_Apollo was about to respond in understanding when Joshua interrupted him. "Apollo, have you realized how strange this place is? How odd that at one moment you were in New York and the next in Shibuya? Do you even know how you here?" The god's eyes widened in realization._

"_Not until now, I guess," Apollo stated truthfully. "I remember following this song to an alley, but that's it."_

_Joshua smiled. "Apollo, I believe something is happening to both our worlds. The UG isn't as well as it was. Something big is coming. May I ask you to warn those on your side about the approaching danger?"_

_Apollo nodded slowly, processing the information. "Oi, Joshua, do you know where that music is coming from? Do you know how I can get home?"_

_The Composer smirked. "I don't know. What music? The portal to New York was recently discovered in the Udagawa Backstreets." As Joshua finished his sentence, the music got louder. The music was almost visible._

"_Best be off," the Composer said, walking away. "Neku dear, show Apollo the portal, if you'd be so kind. Apollo, the person you should beware of goes by the name of Sho Minamoto." The farther Josh walked from the group, the softer the music became._

_Neku turned to the Olympian God of the Sun, music, poetry, medicine, etc. "Let's get going. See ya around, Beat, Shiki, Rhyme. Best of luck to you all." Neku walked away waving. Apollo followed the Conductor anxiously. He needed to get the news to the Council._

"_See ya around Phones! You better come back sometime, Apollo! Rhyme would miss you otherwise!" Beat yelled._

"_Nice to see you again, Partner! Take care of yourself! That goes for both of you!" Shiki called._

"_Bye! Nice to see you again, Neku! It was nice to meet you, Apollo! Don't worry," Rhyme cried, "My brother does care about meeting you!"_

_As expected, Beat hollered his signature "Bwwaaaa-aaaaaahhhh!"_

_Neku smiled and laughed softly. He had this sad look in his eye. Apollo could tell he really cared for those people. The Conductor lead him through a series of streets Apollo was sure he wouldn't remember. They finally came to a stretch of wall with graffiti covering it. Apollo was amazed at the art. It was amazing and completely, utterly unique. They stopped in front of a Grim Reaper mural that reminded Apollo vaguely of Charon, or at least what he heard Charon would look like._

_Neku turned to Apollo. "Here we are." Apollo glanced around him, looking for the portal. Not finding one, he sent Neku a confused look. Said person laughed quietly. It was hollow and had a distant feel to it, like Neku's mind was else ware._

_Neku turned to the wall, admiration shining in his sapphire eyes. "Be careful Apollo. Don't forget to warn them all of the future. You'll know it's Minamoto when he starts yelling out Pi to the fiftieth decimal," Neku said jokingly, "Come back for them. Rhyme, Beat, and Shiki would really like that." With that, Neku reached out, grabbed the God's hand, and flung Apollo straight through the portal._

_*End Flashback*_

Apollo had an eerie feeling that the meeting wasn't going to go well. Sighing, he opened the doors of the Throne room, the occupants gasping at the sudden intrusion and/or recognition. Bowing to his father, Zeus, he took his seat and began his explanation and warning, hoping for the best outcome.

~Shibuya~ UG

When the duo awoke, the mood was solemn. Neither Luke nor Percy suspected Sanae Hanekoma to be the GM. They vaguely noted their location in the Station Underpass. They were reunited with Kyo and Alice not long after. Kyo was furious with Mr. H, even though they had not been close. Alice was crying her little, sweet eyes out. She clung to both Kyo and Teddy, drenching them all. Percy and Luke joined Kyo in an embrace, hoping to calm little Alice down.

'_Great'_ Percy thought, _'What a spectacular start to my day.'_

~Shibuya~ DGP

"That was quite a show, Sanae. Hehe, they don't suspect Neku, dear, or myself anymore."

"Ahaha~ J, you're in a little over your head, there."

Neku sighed at the two. "So, Mr. H, what's going on between Shibuya and New York?" The air became filled with tension. Mr. Hanekoma rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, from what I can tell, Shibuya and New York's music have harmonized, causing a connection between the two. If that kind of information leaked out to the wrong deities, we'd be in for some problems." Sanae let out an exasperated sigh. "The Higher Plane isn't going to like this."

"Sanae," The Composer called.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Don't tell them until the end of the week."

"Sure thing," Mr. H pulled out his phone and typed on it nonchalantly. "Might as well finish the Game."

~Shibuya~ UG

Everyone had finally calmed down enough to talk civilly…ish. They chatted aimlessly on random topics. They talked about the annoying play Romiet and Juleo (Romeo and Juliet), the usefulness of books besides for reading (fire start/fuel, weapon, nap bringer, etc), and were currently talking about a very boring subject indeed: The Autobiography of Mark Twain (no offense to Twain lovers. His books bore me. Plus, demigods can't concentrate on it). Why? Because it was Alice's sister's favorite object. Alice, not understanding a thing, simply hugged Teddy.

That is when the cell phones went off.

_Congrats to the 10 remaining Players_

_Almost done with the week!_

_Team up and defeat the ambush_

_At the place where three meet_

_You have an hour_

_Fail, and face Erasure_

_~GM~_

The burning sensation of being branded stung the Players' hands.

"At least we know six of the ten Players," Percy stated half optimistically.

Luke nodded. "All of us plus Neku and Joshua," the last name was said so bitterly, Percy shivered. The son of Hermes still hated the Composer's guts.

"What about the part 'At the place where three meet'?" Kyo asked, crossing his arms behind his head and crossing his ankles. Suddenly, a thought crossed Percy's mind.

"What if the three mentioned happened to be Beat, Rhyme, and Shiki? They can see the UG, no?"

Luke laughed. "Looks like Seaweed Brain can be smart after all!" The quartet laughed at the oasis-like thought. It had been an eternity since they'd laughed.

"So," Alice asked, "Where exactly do they meet?" They all stared at her before the three boys face-palmed for forgetting that essential piece of information

After travelling around for about half-an-hour, the quartet arrived at the Hachiko Statue, finding the four remain Players there, chatting awkwardly. On pair consisted of two girls, one blonde and one brunette (they are unimportant). The other were two black-haired guys who looked so similar, they could be twins (Also unimportant to plot).

Swarms of Noise suddenly surrounded the group. Hesitantly, they all took their battle positions. Alice and Kyo fought in their usual light show of flashes and patterns. The blonde and brunette fought with invisible threads and like objects. The twins fought with mainly speed and ninja stars. The Demigods wielded Riptide and Backbiter with fierce determination. The Musicians (Composer and Conductor) were syncing ever 5 minutes in hopes of diminishing the vast ocean of Noise. Instead of dissolving, the Noise intensified. They became more powerful and held greater defenses. Kangaroo, Jellyfish, and Penguin Noise ruled supreme on the battlefield. The demigod fought intensely; even using their top sync did little to dampen their numbers.

The four unknown Players were already gone. Over half the Noise remained, and the Players were pushing their limits. They were all panting. Alice used so much of her energy that she looked like she would pass out in a minutes. After twenty minutes of fighting, the numbers began to dwindle; roughly a dozen Noise remained. Then, the last one was gone in a wave of static. Alice, Kyo, Luke, and Percy collapsed to the ground, panting and exhausted.

Luke vaguely noted Neku and Joshua share a nod before diving at the quartet, shoving them away. To the Demigods, everything happened in slow motion. The Conductor and Composer were suspending in the air, eyes closed in surrender. Next, a Taboo Kangaroo Noise came down and crushed them. Just like that, the mysterious boys were Erased. Time resumed.

The duo vaguely remembered destroying the Taboo Kangaroo Noise. Luke remembered feeling numb. They all were in denial. It was the hardest concept they had faced; Neku Sakuraba and Joshua Kiryu were Erased. This only added to Luke's hatred for himself. He could have stopped this if he had been paying more attention.

"Phones," Mr. H appeared to their left, "J."

"This is all your fault! You and this stupid Game! Who gave you the right to play with everyone's lives?" Kyo shouted in rage and agony. "Because of you, Josh and Neku are gone!"

"NO!"

~End Day 6~

~New York~ Olympus

Panting echoed through the hall as Nico di Angelo burst through the door.

"Camp… heh… is- huff- being- huh- attacked *cough*" he coughed out.

~Unknown~

"Let the real fun begin."

"Let's see how Perseus Jackson and his friends fair against Sanae, Neku, dear."

**Phew… got it done before the band trip! ATTENTION ALL KH AND TWEWY FANS, NEKU IS GOING TO BEING IN THE NEW KH GAME! Anyway, I hope to have the next chapter up soon….. ideally.**


	7. Day 7

**Ello! I'm back! I wrote this one again in study hall! I hope I can get into the Honor's study hall! Okay, our marching season is over, freeing up some of my weekends. Wah :'( we didn't get 70 at state! Our show was Carmen, a French opera. There's always next year. Enough of my babble. The next story will be called '****Stuck in the game'****. ****No need to author alert me. I plan for this chapter and the next to be posted at the same time.**

**Enjoy, Minna!~**

~Day 7~

~Shibuya~

"The last day" –Reapers

"We have to win, Perc!" –Luke

"I know." –Percy

"Hmmm, this should be interesting." –Unknown 1

"What are you plotting this time?" –Unknown 2

"Yes! We can fight today, Kariya!" –Yashiro

"It's the last day already, huh." –Kariya

"Will we ever make it home?" –Alice

"Of course, Alice. You will be home soon." –Kyo

"**Good Luck, Players. Today's the Last Day."** –GM

~Shibuya~ UG

"-rcy, Percy? Percy!" Percy Jackson jumped. He frantically swung his eyes back and forth, searching for the enemy. He groaned as he realized one thing: Luke had been trying to wake him up.

"What?" He grumbled irritably.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Did you forget Perce? It's the Last Day." Percy blinked before slowly nodding, rising to his feet.

The cell phones chirped, signaling the arrival of their mission.

_Final Day_

_Challenge the GM_

_You have 1000 minutes_

_Fail and Face Erasure_

_-The Reapers-_

The timer was then branded into their palms; Percy and Luke sprinted off. After about fifteen minutes of running, the Demigods crashed into Alice and Kyo. They were in the Molco at the time. The duos nodded grimly to each other before proceeding. Before they knew it, they had sprinted head long into a Wall. The quartet rubbed his or her face with pain. Luke jogged up to the Reaper.

"Clearance?"

"Defeat me." The quartet found themselves locked in battle. Luke and Percy charged the Reaper; Kyo and Alice tackled the Noise. In no time at all, the Reaper and Noise were defeated.

"Objective cleared. Gate Open."

The group continued their job into Tower Records. Two familiar figures swooped down in front of them, stopping them dead in their tracks.

"What do you want, Pinky, Lollipop?" Percy blurted. Curse his ADHD. The demigod crouched down in defensive positions.

"What. Did. You. Just Call. Me. Punk!"

"Calm down Uzuki." Percy and Luke sweat dropped. Yashiro would make a great daughter of Ares.

"You're askin' for it Player!" Uzuki prepared to strike, but Alice was faster. She attacked with her lights before Uzuki could even think straight.

"Percy, Luke, go! Fight the GM! We can distract them!" Alice cried.

"No! We won't!"

"Just do it!" Kyo pushed them past the Reapers and prepared to fight. Five pins glowed in his grasp.

"Heed your friends' advice. They might just survive if you do," Kariya suggested eerily.

"Let's fight!" The pinkette roared, charging at Alice.

"Go!" Alice then engaged with Uzuki in a brawl.

The Demigods turned and ran. They needed to win before the others were Erased.

~With Kyo and Alice~

Alice leapt at Uzuki, summoning her lights once again. However, Yashiro was waiting for this. The hot-headed Reaper kicked the seven-year-old in the stomach, sending her flying. Kyo, enraged, practically flew at the Reapers with a loud battle cry. Kariya, bored, sent a bolt of energy at him; Kyo found himself flying into a wall. The Players stagger strike again.

"Haha! Do you really think you could win?" Uzuki taunted.

"We will win! For Percy and Luke!" Kyo retorted. Alice nodded in agreement. Uzuki crouched down, coiling. She would attack in a matter of minutes.

"Stop."

Uzuki jumped. Kariya lazily gazed at their guest. "Hello, Conductor. What can we do for you?"

"The Composer asks a favor of Alice Tsunakio and Kyo Musiozuki."

"Y-y-y-you're…" Kyo stuttered, gaping in shock.

"Do you two accept?"

"What are our terms?" Alice asked skeptically.

"Assist myself and others in the action of restoring the UG. We are having difficulties with one of our Reapers and an outsider. In exchange, you two receive a one way ticket to the RG, back to your lives."

The two shared a look. "We accept."

"Come, _all_ of you." The Conductor casual walked off, muttering a small phrase under his breath.

"I hope Josh knows what he's doing."

~With the Demigods~ Shibuya

The Son of Hermes and Son of Poseidon managed to sprint to WildKat Café in record time. This was the only place they knew Sanae would be. The GM leaned up against the wall outside his shop; a 'closed' sign hung in the window.

"Looks like you made it."

The Players crouched into defensive positions, ready to battle. Mr. H was suddenly hovering in the air. Abnormally long Reaper's wings unfolded from his back. He transformed, which was accompanied by a fancy light show. As soon as Percy could see, he found himself face to face with a Noise. It was a giant red and orange lion with a blue bird hovering over its shoulder. It stood on its hind legs, baring his fangs.

Mr. Hanekoma let at the Demigods, roaring. Percy clutched Riptide; Luke grasped Backbiter. Then, the world went white. Percy was blinded by the sheer intensity of it.

"Time's up already, huh," Mr. H announced, appearing in his human form. Percy and Luke glanced at him questioningly before glancing at their hands. The timer was gone.

"What is this place?" Percy asked.

Sanae looked at him grimly. "A place not even Reapers can normally enter. It would be the RG's equivalent of Olympus."

"Congratulations, you survived the Game."

Luke's eyes widened as he gazed at the origin of the intruding voice. "Neku?"

"Luke Castellan, I congratulate you. You won." Luke gaped, shocked.

"Perseus Jackson, you have three options: Face Erasure, Play again, or become a Reaper. Identify your decision."

Percy planted a determined look on his face. "I'll Play."

"But Percy…" Luke started.

"Luke, go back home to your dad and everyone. Tell them what happened. I'll be home in a week. I promise." Percy flashed a smile at the Son of Hermes.

Luke returned it hesitantly before punching him playfully in the shoulder. "You better! Annabeth would never forgive me!" The duo was suddenly overshadowed by pain.

As the pain faded, Percy saw a blonde girl with stormy grey eyes. "Annabeth." Luke felt as if a burden was lifted off his shoulders.

"Sleep well, Percy Jackson. Your entry fee: your parents."

"What!" Percy exclaimed. "No way! My father's the God of the Sea! My Mom's as sweet as can be! You can't do this!"

"Then face Erasure." The ginger raised his hand, allowing energy to collect there.

Percy's shoulders shrugged in surrender. "Fine. I'll play by your terms." Neku lowered his hand; Percy fell unconscious.

"A word before I send you off, Luke Castellan." Neku asked softly.

"We believe the RG and UG in both New York and Shibuya are in danger. One of our own Reapers, Sho Minamoto, has been stirring up trouble. I ask that you help defend New York. I fear he may be targeting it."

Luke nodded fiercely. "How will I know him?"

"He's hard to miss. Pi-Face is an extreme math freak." Neku laughed, smiling.

"May I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Is Joshua alive?"

Neku sighed. "Yes… That's all I can provide while staying within my jurisdictions. I apologize for his rudeness. After working with him for years, you come to realize that he's just lonely. And you discover that he isn't totally impossible."

Luke laughed. "Thanks. That set my mind at slight ease. He's still a jerk…" He then cursed the Composer in Greek.

Neku reached out and handed the son of Hermes a gold player pin. "Don't. This will allow you to travel between the RG and UG at will. The rules are the same: 'Trust your partner.' You, I, Alice, Kyo, and Shiki Misaki will depart tonight."

"What?"

"You didn't really think I would stand at the sidelines did you? I can't stand harm done to Shibuya." Neku smirked.

~Shibuya~ GDP

'Bing Bing!' Two cell phones chirped. The owners casually flipped open their phones and peered at the message.

_I trust you two to Lead the Game._

_Don't let me down,_

_My GMs_

_-The Composer-_

The twins smirked in satisfaction, one thought running through their heads: This will be fun!

~Shibuya~ UG- Unknown location

"It's time to reveal ourselves. Monsters, attack."

~Higher Plane~

Two Angels opened their phones only to find a message from Shibuya's Producer.

_The UG is in danger. New York and Shibuya are tied together. J and Phones are working to fix it. Alert New York._

_Sanae Hanekoma_

**Okay. I've had this done for a while. I just didn't want to post it without the sequels. The sequel will be split in two: what happens in Shibuya and a separate one for New York. There will be six additional OCs: GM for Shibuya (NY's Game postponed.), two from the Higher Plane, and the Musicians of New York.**

**The titles for these stories are 'Stuck in the Game' and 'Welcome to the Reaper's Game."**


End file.
